Bella becomes a wolf
by The-Cullen-Girl-1001
Summary: Edward leaves and Bella gets mad when Sam find her in the forest alone so when he picks her up she shakes and Sam knows what is gonna happen. rated T for bad words
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT all thoughts are in _Ialic_

BELLA POV

* * *

Ed- him he left I can't give up that easily I have_ to be_ with him were **ment** _to be_ together. I run towards were he was going I being my clumsy self trip. I stay there laying like I should I just think _why_ me.I feel a pair of arms go around me carrying me. I shake I just do it I don't know why he guy puts me down gently like im made of paper. I shake more and more as I get flash back of what _he _said ,'Bella you are hidoues and know one would want you maybe you should kill yourself",and he shaking hard. I felt hot like I wanted to explode so I did into an animal. _what the hell _i think _calm down Bella yea great im talking to my self_ . I hear a chuckle _calm down_ I hear a voice in my head ._ yup know I hearing voices_ I say to myself. _hey im no a voice im Jared_ Jared say thinks whatever .I feel two more voices_ hey look fresh meat_ a voice I did not know of yet Paul he said._ Bella its Sam fallow me were going to our special place to discuss things_ Sam said. _i know im a wolf_ I think they tenace sam says_ how do you know_. I think _you don't need to know_ sam said_ just tell me or ill use my alpha voice_. I think _whatever Jacob black_ Paul and Jared think_ traitor ok were here_ sam said. I look at the dark silver wolf and I want to be with him and that all I love him and his brown eyes I just want to see all day.

Im evil i know review so i can wright more or eles ill stop there


	2. Chapter 2

**ch2**

don't own twilight sadly only a phone laptop and a xbox and the plot

* * *

**Bella pov**

haha Jared thinks _sh Jared_ Sam says _what happened_ I ask._ you imprinted you know like geese_ Sam explains_ cool_ I think _so what now I say. well can you can give us info on the Cullens_ Sam thinks .Paul getting out of his trance says _what in the hell I imprinted on a leach lover_ I feel pain all over I run way and crying thinking _he doesn't want you know one will. wait up_ Sam think _NO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE_ I say_ think human thoughts Bella I say to __**MYSELF **__I do what I think human thoughts me with Charlie._ it worked I was human but WITHOUT ANY CLOTHES I get angry agin and phase back ._hey guys_ i think .Jared thinks _what changed your mind nothing. I got mad that I didn't have any clothes_ I say. _Bella_ sam say all alpha up _get over here now .ok ok don't get your tail in a twist_ Jared being the moron he is laughed. I run back to were they were _ok were gonna start on training in the morning_ Sam thought_ ok_ we said in a weird togetherness Sam said _well ill tell billy so he can get you some of the rachels cloths and you're gonna probably move to la push high but you can't be near anyone for about a week ok_ I say _what is my fur color_ Paul answers a _beautiful wight_. we all stare at him in shock

I am evil and I like it need critsom

~Cullen Girl

Out


	3. Chapter 3

thanks to all the reviwers even if it is only a bit

* * *

My heart skipped a beat _i tought you didn't want me?_ Paul thought _well wouldn't you be scared shitless if your imprint was in love with a bloodsucker and turned into a well... I gusse _I thought. _you want to go on a date _Paul said. _well you haven't asked me to be your girlfriend _ _so as friends i suppose_ I say with a mental sigh. _Isabella Marie swan will you be my girlfriend_ Paul said. _hmmm...I gusse _ I replied with my head turned to the side. _i love you Bella_ Paul says me to i say. _Ewww im like right here_ says Jared that was right next to us when we were running. _were here_ says Sam as i see the small red house no more than ten feet away. umm do any of you guys have a shirt it will nearly fit to my maximum gladius i say. what hey say? it mens but i say . i do but i want to see the view Jared says. Paul growls and attacks will be boys but me since Charlie can't know im a dissapotment i say.

what should i do 4 next chapter ? revwiew


End file.
